criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart Huckabee
Stuart Huckabee (1941-2014) was an old friend of Samuel King and Serena Johnson, who made his first appearance at the finale of It All Ends Here (Case #51). In A Brave New World (Case #52), Stuart was murdered. Profile Stuart was a 72-year-old man who was bald on top. He had white hair from the front to the back at the sides and a bushy moustache and beard. He wore a brown gentleman's clothes with a white shirt underneath it and a polka-dotted bowtie on his collar. He had brown eyes and wore a pair of spectacles. He was also seen holding a "History of Grimsborough" book on his right arm when he appeared in It All Ends Here. Role in Case(s) It All Ends Here When Samuel King was incriminated to be the killer of socialite Adam Bentley, the player took Jones to the Chief's office to arrest Samuel, but Jones didn't understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think Samuel would kill Adam. Much to Jones's beliefs, Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, but Jones still refused to believe Samuel as Adam never harmed the mayor, but Samuel guiltfully countered that him killing Adam had nothing to do with the mayor. Jones went ahead and demanded answers from Samuel up to and including explaining to the Judge as to why he did it, but Samuel felt guilty of what he did, advised the team to find their own answers, wept, and pointed a gun in his head. Jones told Samuel not to commit suicide as punishment for Adam's murder, but Samuel felt that he had no choice but to commit suicide for the actions he took. In his last words, Samuel told the team that working with them has been an honor, and alas, he shot himself to death in a tragic outcome. Thus, Samuel's motives to kill Adam remains a mystery. Chief King's motives to kill Adam Bentley remained a mystery, and so, the team went to talk to Serena Johnson about this in the Additional Investigation. Serena didn't want to help them and just said that if Samuel wanted to tell the team about his motives, he would've done so. So, the team searched the Red Party offices and there, they found Serena's wallet, which had a picture of her with Samuel and an unknown person. The team then went to Alex, the head of digital forensics, to give him the photo so that he could find out who that unknown person was. Alex said that the unknown man was nowhere to be seen, as if he had vanished from the earth. But he was still able to gather some information about him. He discovered that the man's name was Stuart Huckabee and that he used to be in college with Samuel and Serena. But two years after graduation, his name just "disappeared" from all the files. No social insurance, no known address. Alex then said that it was possible that Stuart was dead. After the case was closed, Stuart suddenly came in to the station to talk to the team. He told them that he knew why many murders took place in Grimsborough. He then concluded and asked the team to go to the natural harbor and grab digging tools in order to seek the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. A Brave New World The team proceeded to the Airport district to search the natural harbor. Jones grabbed a shovel and started digging, which led the team to find a skeleton and a faded scroll. The team were accompanied by GPD's coroner, Nathan, who told them that the skeleton belonged to a kid who was killed 400 years ago. The team then examined the skull and found out that it belonged to a Pilgrim boy. They got curious to know about the murderer of the young Pilgrim and decided to continue the investigation. They then examined the faded scroll and found a note which read, "Where the sun shines at night your answers will be revealed". Jones realized it would lead them to the lighthouse, and thus they proceeded to investigate the scene. Shockingly, they found Stuart there, lying dead on the ground with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it. Later on, Nathan came in to talk to the team and said that he had just discovered that the Pilgrim boy and Stuart had the same DNA, which meant that they were relatives. Nathan further said that the Pilgrim boy was actually Pip Huckabee, Stuart's ancestral cousin. Murder Details Stuart was found murdered on fisherman Herman Cavendish's land. Immediately, the body was then sent for autopsy. Upon autopsy, Nathan discovered that the method used to kill Stuart was called a "Colombian necktie". Nathan told the team that a "Colombian necktie" is when the killer slashes the victim's throat open, and then pulls the victim's tongue out through the open wound. Nathan believed that the message of killing Stuart was because the killer wanted him silent as he talked too much. Nathan also said that he found shellfish molecules on Stuart's tongue which turned out to be oyster molecules. He further said that the victim was allergic to shellfish, and guessed that the traces of oyster were on the killer's hands when the killer pulled Stuart's tongue out of his throat. This confirmed that the killer used to eat oysters. Killer and Motives Susan Huckabee, Stuart's sister, slew him. After being arrested for the horrific murder, Susan claimed that she was trying to protect her family--Stuart was recently obsessed with proving about the fact that a secret society called the Crimson Order killed his ancestral cousin, Pip Huckabee, 400 years ago. According to Susan, it was a secret which was meant to stay in the Huckabee family and not get spoiled. Susan begged Stuart to stop his researches, but he didn't listen, and Susan started seeing Crimson Order members everywhere she went, which she obviously considered a warning from them. The Crimson Order was threatening Susan to keep the secret or die, and since she was a mother, she couldn’t risk putting her whole family in danger, so she decided to kill Stuart before the Crimson Order tried to kill her entire family. She slashed Stuart’s throat open and pulled his tongue out because she wanted to send a message to the Crimson Order promising them that they wouldn’t talk any more. In court, Susan was being sentenced for slaying her brother horrifically, but the Judge requested Susan to tell them everything she knew about the Crimson Order. Susan refused to out any information before the authorities as it would get her family in danger, and in spite of the police promising to keep the Huckabees safe, Susan said that no one in Grimsborough was safe from the Crimson Order and the only way she could protect the Huckabees was by not talking. Susan's horrific murder of Stuart and her refusal to cooperate with the Grimsborough authorities in outing any information leading to incriminating the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence. Trivia *Stuart is the second oldest victim in the game at 72 years of age, 4 years junior to Molly Robinson. *Stuart's death at the hands of his sister is one of the six instances of Grimsborough where a relative kills one of their own for personal gain. There has been five other instances of domestic homicide in Grimsborough as follows: **Mikhail Levin killed his father, Anton Levin in A Russian Case (Case #5). **Scott Greene killed his stepmother, Aileen Greene in Family Blood (Case #15). **Gloria Fernandez killed her husband, Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28). **Misha Goshwalla killed her sister, Rani Goshwalla in Murder on Campus (Case #32). **Peggy Buxton killed her son, Hank Buxton in The Scent of Death (Case #44). Case Appearances *It All Ends Here (Case #51; at the end of the case) *A Brave New World (Case #52) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned during Chapter 1) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55; mentioned during Chapter 3) Stuart Huckabee.png|Stuart, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). SHuckabeeGrimsborough.png|Stuart, as he appeared in A Brave New World (Case #52). Serena'spicture.png|The old picture of Stuart with his old friends, Samuel King and Serena Johnson the team found in Case #51. VB52.jpg|Stuart's body. Reginald Huckabee, Stuart Huckabee's ancestor.png|Reginald Huckabee, Stuart's ancestor. Pilgrimboy.png|Pip Huckabee, Stuart's ancestral cousin. Elma Huckabee, Pip Huckabee's mother.png|Elma Huckabee, Stuart's ancestor. 1538767_658819704157169_547017291_n.jpg|Susan Huckabee, Stuart's killer. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Descendants